


100 Ways To Say "I Love You."

by wayiiseelife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into the private life of Agent Phil Coulson and Specialist Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways To Say "I Love You."

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

Phil Coulson watched the one he loved as it hit hour twenty three on their road trip from New York to outside a town named Las Vegas. It was going to be their anniversary present. A little time off and a little fun off in Las Vegas. It was rare to get any time off with SHIELD and the both of them together had a week off together. Phil planned to enjoy every moment of it, if his best friend and lover didn’t kill them first.

Phil lets out a little whistle as he looks to his younger lover, Clint Barton. Clint shakes his head and smiles at the other sleepy. “Hey, I’m awake.” The other tells him softly.

Phil let’s out a small laugh. “You know, I would like to celebrate this week with you...not in the hospital again.” 

Clint rolls his eyes. “Hey! Last year wasn’t my fault. It was Sitwell’s fault. He should've listened me on the opp.” 

Phil swear in his head. He shouldn’t of said anything, because Clint always fights back. He lets his hand slide onto Clint’s lap as the other drives on the silent road. Phil smiled softly at the other and says in a soft tone. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

Clint speaks up, shaking his head no right away. “I wanted to do this. I wanted the road trip and fought for us to drive to Vegas instead of flying. I should've guessed that SHIELD would of had us on a mission the day before we had to leave. I’m good, I handle worse.”

The older one sighs, “I know you have handle worse, Clint. But I want to do this for you.”

The younger one sighs and pulls over the black SVU on the side of the road. He turns off the car. “All yours, Phil.”

Phil smiles after they switch seats and starts the car before looking on the road to make sure there was no cars coming. He looks over to the brunette specialist he calls his husband and smiles softly. He was glad to his husband was already sleeping and that life, at the moment, was okay.


End file.
